Thundra/Super Tundra origins
Thundra/ Super Tundra is a super heroine version of Tundra who controls the element of Thunder and lightning. Now I know what you're thinking, Tundra is afraid of thunder, but I will tell you that I have found a way around that (even though it sounds stupid). Story Chapter 1: A snowy disaster It was a snowy day in adventure bay, and Tundra is at Jake's Mountain early in the morning to help prepare for the HUGE rush they will have soon. Tundra: So the paths that are dangerous are blocked off and the pointy rocks are removed. Jake: Thanks little dude! Here's a treat. *He givez Tundra a treat* Tundra: Thanks Jake. Well, I better get home and get some rest so I could come back later. Jake: Ok. See you later. Tundra jumps in her puphouse and starts to drive off. When she drives off, she yawns and starts to fall asleep. She then has a dream about a rainy day at the lookout and thunder happens. She wakes up quickly, seeing a deer in front of her. She swerves out of the way. Tundra: WOAH!!! She crashes and flies out, landing in front of a yellow orb. Before she was knocked out, the orb started getting electricfyingly. When she was fainted she has a dream about her looking in the mirror. But she didn't see her reflection, she saw herself in a differant suit. A black super suit with yellow mask and yellow lightning bolt on her chest and red fur. Tundra: *looks at self* I look like a superheroine. Then the mirror is removed to reveal a yellow pup. Tundra: Umm... Hi. Who are you? Before she even got a chance to say anything, she disappeared. Tundra: Wah! Skye: HELP! Tundra turns around and sees Skye being held by a man running. Tundra: Don't worry Skye, I'll help! Tundra starts running after the man, getting faster every step. Tundra: I'm going fa- She didn't finish her sentence when a huge yellow streak came out from behind her and made a big Thunder clap. Tundra: *in real life* *wakes up* GAH! *Breaths heavily and looks around* It was only a dream. Tundra walks out of her puphouse and notices that all except Skye's puphouse is gone. She walks into the lookout to see Skye. Tundra: Skye? Skye turns around and hops out of her seat. Skye: Tundra! You're awake! Tundra: Hey Skye. What is today? Skye: It's about a week from when the accident happened. Tundra: Wow! A week!? Skye: Ya, and a new pup moved in. She's not a Paw Patrol Member, but she is very kind. Tundra: Wow, I'll meet her later. Skye: Naw, you could meet her now. She might be home, and the rest of the pups are out on a mission. Tundra: Ok. I'll see you later. Chapter 2: The Electric Personality Tundra drives up to a new house. It was a small house, but it looked nice. She walked up to the door and knocked. Tundra: Hello? Anyone home? ???: Just a moment! *Chrashes heard* God dangit! A yellow lab opens the door. The same yellow lab in her dream. ???: Hehe... sorry. Who are you? Tundra: I'm Tundra. You met my friends a couple of days ago. ???: Oh. You mean the Paw Patrol? Oh come in, come in. Want some tea? Tundra: Uh... sure. Tundra walks in and joins the pups for some tea. Tundra: Umm... you never told me your name. ???: OH! Sorry. My name is Lilly. Tundra: Well nice to meet you lilly. Lilly: Nice to meet you do. One question. Why did you just come here to meet me when you wern't there before? Tundra: It's a long story... Tundra tells Lilly everything about the accident. She tells her about the pain, the deer, the slip, everything except for one thing. Lilly: Did you see anything wierd before you went in a coma? Tundra: Just a wierd yellow orb showing lighting electric... stuff. Lilly sips her tea Lilly: I see... come with me. Lilly sets down her tea and goes through a hallway. Tundra fallows her, unaware of the excitment to come. They go to a bookcase. Tundra: Nice bookcase, but... why are we here? Lilly: You'll see. *Speaks to bookcase* Lightning! The bookcase suddenly moves down, revealing a cave. Lilly starts going down, while Tundra stayed behind, scared. Lilly turns around. Lilly: Don't worry, it's safe. Tundra: *forces a smile* O-o-okay... *thinks* Please don't hurt me. After going down the cave, they lead to a big room covered with cloud gas, computers, and two suits, one of them looked like the one from Tundra's dream. Lilly: Tundra. I would like to welcome you to the storm team. Tundra: Storm team? Lilly: Yep! You and me. Tundra: Wat do you mean... Storm team? Lilly: You and me, a team of superheros protecting this place! Tundra: S-storm... team? Lilly: Yea! I'm lightning, and you're Thunder. Tundra: THUNDER! But I'm afraid of Thunder! Lilly: You're afraid of Thunder? Tundra nods Lilly: Tundra... if you're gonna be a hero you need to be not afraid of Thunder. *Puts on suit* Lets get started! Chapter 3: Be one with Thunder Tundra: Soo... how are we gonna get rid of this fear? Lilly: Well, lets first start with *makes a Thunder clap* Tundra: WAH!!! Why did you do that!? Lilly: Just to see how afraid you are to Thunder. Tundra: Please don't do it again. Lilly sighs Lilly: This is going to be a long day. For the next hour, they try to conqour the fear of Thunder. They end up puting special technology in the mask, making her unafraid of Thunder. Tundra: Lilly? I don't even think I have the ability of Thunder. Lilly: Sure you do. Didn't you feel dif- Tundra: Ever since I woke up, I never ahad a relationship with thunder and- Lilly: Look. I'm telling you, you can control thu- Tundra: I am not a superhero. I'm just a normal pup. Lilly: No you're not, you are special. Tundra: I'm telling you... I'M NOT A SUPERHERO! Lilly: Just listen, you might not have any powers now, but- Tundra: I'M NOT A SUPER HERO!!!!!!!!! When she screamed, a loud noise was made. She opens her eyes and sees lilly in the wall with the wall broken. Lilly: You were saying? Tundra was in aw. She did that? HOW! Tundra: I-I-I Did that! Lilly: *Pulling herself out* Yep! *Falls off* Oph. You want to see what other powers you have? Tundra: YA! Chapter 4: Trouble at Katie's Tundra and Lilly were figuring out Tundra's powers and Lilly showing her powers. Tundra even tried on her costume, which changed her fur color. Lilly: So, what are you calling yourself? Tundra thought for a little bit and came up with her answer. Tundra: Thundra. Lilly: Lightnin and Thundra... PERFECT! Tundra: Thanks and together we will- Computer: ALERT ALERT ALERT! HOSTAGE IN PROGRASS IN CORORDINANTS 9' 6' 8' Tundra: 9' 6' 8'? Lilly: A building with the groomer, Katie. Tundra: *gasp* Katie! Lilly: Thundra? Are you ready? Tundra: Yes. They then leave off to go to Katies in the Thunderabile. When they get behind there they peek through the back door. Tundra sees Katie, Alex, and Skye. They looked really afraid. But where was the bad guy? Man: ALRIGHT! IF YOU GUYS DONT WANT TO GET HURT, THEN GIVE ME THE MONEY! Found him. Thundra saw that the man had a gun in his hand. She looked at Katie, who has he phone out and on mute with Ryder. Tundra told Lightning to shock the stack of boxes. Lightning did as asked. The boxes fell over and the guy turned around. Guy: WHAT WAS THAT? Thundra: *whispers to Lightning* anger problems. Thunder and Lightning sneak in. The guy turns around and aims his gun at the hostages. Guy: Do you know who did that? Skye and Alex shake there heads. Katie: I think I saw something over there. The man walked away. The lightning duo need to hurry Thundra and Lightning run up to Katie, Alex and Skye. Thundra : are you guys alright? The three nodded there heads. Lightning: come with us, you'll be safe. The three got up and started walking with Thundra and Lightning. Katie and Alex got out the door. But Skye couldn't. Skye tipped, causing Thundra and Lightning to turn around. The man was pointing a gun at them. Man: Give me the money. Now! Lightning formed a shock with her paw and threw it at the man. It knocked off his gun. Man: Wha-? The man stood in shock for a second. When then running off with Skye. Skye: H-Help me! Thundra: you make sure those people get somewhere safe, I'll get the man. Lightning: Ok Thundra started running after the man. He was fast, but she was faster. Thundra warped past him at super sonic speed. The man stopped in shock. Then, she marched on the ground, shaking it. The man fell over and landed on his back. He dropped Skye and she ran behind a bush. The man tried to get up but he couldn't the magnitude then cause a weak branch to fall and slammed the man on his head. He got koed. Thundra: Night Night. Thundra walked over to the bush Skye hid behind. Thundra: Come out. Everything's ok. Skye slowly walked out. She then saw the man fainted and she was in shock. Skye: Y-You're a superhero! Thundra: Yes. And I am here to protect people from evil. With my partner, Lightning. Now, I must go find her. Skye: Who are you? Thundra: My name... is Thundra! She jumps off into a tree. Just then, Chase came and comforted Skye while locking the criminal up. But the story was EVERYWHERE! But with every superhero, there is a super villain. Reporter: I am standing here at Katie's Pet shop where a crime was takin place. The hero's? Super dogs. As victim and paw patrol member Skye told us, the hero's names were Thundra and Lightning. No one knows if they could do it a- *TV shuts off* ???: A new super hero eh? Hehehehe. We'll meet soon….… Thundra! TBC